


Goodness Gracious

by ivyves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HP AU, Lots of it, M/M, Slytherin!Donghyuck, gryfinndor!mark, mark is a seeker, nct - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyves/pseuds/ivyves
Summary: mark gets in a quarrel with a bludger, and in a quarrel with an orange haired boy.





	Goodness Gracious

Quidditch matches at Hogwarts could go either two ways, a team wins the game and the other takes the sore lose, or you get hit in the head with a bludger. Today it was a bloody bludger.

 

Mark was Gryfinndor’s team seeker. Not to give himself a big ego boost or anything but he was probably the best at the school to be exact. Always managing to catch the snitch at the right timing almost every match he’s played, getting roars of cheers from everyone in the audience and endless crowd surfing in the Gryfinndor common room later, but this day in particular didn’t go as planned. Lee Jeno was keeper of the Slytherin team, he couldn’t lie he wasn’t, per say terrible in his position. But the way the bloke blocked every bludger coming his way was like he had a serious vendetta against them, which was slightly alarming. From how far they flew someone from miles away would’ve guessed it was a meteorite crashing to earth, but other than that he was good defence for Slytherin, but his aim was another story.

 

“Gryfinndor and Slytherin are in a tie at the moment, the game is almost coming to an end who will win today?” The commentators words reverberated around the arena, the crowds excitement getting louder and louder. Mark caught the whereabouts of the snitch and started heading for it. Of course, only a few feet away was Renjun, Slytherin’s seeker. Tailing right behind him. Mark’s fingertips were now just mere inches away from the golden snitch, he decided to slowly stand on his broomstick to reach even closer, until all he could see was pitch black and the sound of everybody gasping.

 

Mark steadily opened his eyes. A pounding sensation in his head started to linger and his whole body felt sore. He felt two eyes staring down at him.

 

“And he’s back with us! I should tell Madam Pomfrey you’ve woken up finally.” Jaemin breathed. “How are you feeling?” Mark was dazed and confused. “Jae?” he slowly lifted his head only to release a groan from his throat and sink back into the pillow. “My head feels so heavy.” A familiar scent of Skele-Grow filled his nostrils, he was indeed in Madam Pomfreys infirmary.

Jaemin leaned closer from his seat on the side of the bed. “Don’t even try getting up Marker you’ve had a pretty nasty accident, as much as I wished to see it, apparently that bludger hit you in the head really hard.” Mark noticed a heap of flowers and cards on the bedside table with half lidded eyes, then glanced back at Jaemin. “I got hit with a bludger? by who exactly? Mark said incredulously. “If it was some bloody slytherin they better be running here to kiss my feet for forgiveness.” Jaemin giggled slightly. “Bingo it was actually Jeno though, he felt pretty bad when he accidentally hit you, he looked genuinely sorry when he came around to see you, most slytherins don’t exhibit being genuine you know.” Mark let out a big sigh. He wasn’t surprised it was Jeno. Although he took into account that Jeno was actually a pretty nice bloke other than his god forsaken house mates and probably didn’t mean it, but him being stubborn wouldn’t let it go. But the real question was when this pulsating pain ringing in his head was going to pass over.

 

Jaemin eyed his wristwatch and stood up abruptly. “I’ll be back soon to check up on you Marker, I have some studying to do before the library closes and I think you my friend have some resting to do!” Mark made an inaudible mumble, slowly touching his head to feel a thick bandage enveloped around it. “Will you ever stop calling me Marker? I did the favour of giving you a cute nickname like Jae.” Jaemin let out a snicker, “And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that but I think? Never? See you later Marker!”

The boy blew him a playful kiss as he exited out of the infirmary.

 

It was about two days since the accident and the agony that was hammering at his head was slowly getting better and better. The second Madam Pomfrey found out from Jaemin that he’d woken up, Mark was introduced to maybe every potion ever made and got them shoved down his throat, but in other good news he’s had some well deserved sleep. The infirmary wasn’t the most exciting place in the world when mostly all he could do was lay in this bed and wait for his head to heal, but be also alone with his thoughts.

“How didn't I see that stupid bludger coming, I’m like the best at avoiding that I’m a bloody seeker for gods sake.” Mark softly said to himself, flipping through a magazine he found on his bedside table. He didn’t realize he said that thought out loud in particular.

 

“It’s called not looking Narcissus.”

 

Mark jumped to spot where the voice came from and found a boy with tangerine coloured hair sorting infirmary tools at the other side of the room. He looked up from what he was busy with to give Mark a sly little grin. When did he even get in here? Mark cleared his throat.

“First of all, who are you orange boy and second, Narcissus? A muggle website told me I’m more compatible as Poseidon for your information.” The boy scoffed under his breath. “Orange boy, that was a first! Sorry to break it to you, Narcissus but sometimes even the best of seekers can get a little boo boo once in a while.” Mark didn’t even have the energy to protest and resorted to sinking back into his bed, until he spoke up again. “Hey you didn’t answer my question, who are you?” The boy started to make his way up to his bed to stand in front of him now.

“I’m Lee Donghyuck who is volunteering in the infirmary, can you let me go now officer?” He said as he playfully put his hands up in the air. Mark, who could now see the latter better now, witnessed that his robes were a dark coloured green, a Slytherin. Mark unintentionally snorted. Donghyuck noticed Mark was having a staring at his clothes, “What’s so interesting about my outfit might I ask?” Mark was about to burst out laughing at this point. “A Slytherin? Volunteering? Going out of their way to help others? I think I’vebeen trapped in this infirmary for so long it’s April Fool’s today.” Donghyuck let out a fake chortle, he leaned his hands on the bed’s frame. He let out a huge sigh, annoyance hinted in it. “You do know some of us aren’t total complete, stuck up assholes with no morals right? That bludger hit you really hard huh?”

Donghyuck was now even more closer now. Merlin’s beard. He realized was pretty, very pretty actually but that wasn’t important at the moment. Mark coughed into his fist. “Hey, I mean an asshole from your house hit me with a a bludger and gave me a concussion so, according to my calculations you all are pretty much total complete stuck up assholes.“ Donghyuck rolled his eyes very hard. “You have a lot of energy to bicker for someone who fell almost eight feet from the sky and got the wind blown out of them.” Mark looked at him with a puzzled look. “I fell from the sky too? Wasn’t I closer to the ground when I was chasing the snitch? Wow, what else happened? Did I get in a quarrel with a hippogriff too?” Donghyuck was trying to hold in a laugh now, which cracked a satisfactory smile from Mark. “You’re actually a lucky bloke you know, a stupid lucky bloke actually since you didn’t break any bones or you’d be in bed rest for longer than planned and you’d start crying about having to take a break from quidditch” Donghyuck chimed. Mark snorted, “I’d actually cry if Park Jisung became the substitute seeker, he can’t even control his broomstick correctly, he probably got some pointers from Jeno from the looks of it.”

A little ‘oh’ perked out of Donghyuck and he swiftly jogged to the other side of the room to grab two vials of potions from a cabinet. He came back to sit the bedside chair. He began to mix the two potions into a cup. “You gotta take your daily potions, as much as I don’t want to be your personal maid I need the volunteering hours. Mark rolled his eyes, “I mean you kind of are right now orange boy.” Mark sneered as the latter glared at him with piercing eyes and shook his head. “You’re lucky you’re injured or I would’ve taken the chance to slap you in the head.”

“Ooo aggressive, How’d you know I’m into that? Orange boy’s a mind reader too, how cool!” Donghyuck’s face began to erupt with heat.

“S-shut up and drink your potion.” He handed the cup over to Mark, trying to get the balls to look at him in the eyes again. “Bottoms up!” Mark said gladly as he took a big swig of the concoction. Mark didn’t think it would taste like dirt and sorrow, “You couldn’t care to tell me this is literal garbage flavoured!” Mark was gagging now. “Oh, forgot!” Donghyuck threw him a devilish grin.

 

“I have about an hour till I leave, do you wanna play a board game or something?” Mark grinned up at the boy, “I’ve been bored, out of my mind in here, get it? the latter let out a hysterical fake laugh, “hey don’t mock me!” mark protested.

Donghyuck found an old board game that looked like Godric Gryfinndor probably played with as a kid. “How long have I been in here? Have muggles finally cracked the code to flying cars?” Mark was serious, it felt like years since he’s seen human civilization.

“Can muggles fly brooms?” Donghyuck was genuinely curious, Mark giggled, “not yet.”

 

Donghyuck beat him twice and to Mark’s luck he won once. It was pretty fun actually, he didn’t mind the boy’s presence. Cracking jokes here in there, it felt good to talk to someone while he was recovering instead of staring up at the ugly coloured ceiling of the infirmary for the rest of his stay, the painter should’ve definitely took some advice from Da Vinci. He never would’ve imagined having some quality time with a Slytherin out of all people. Mark never always had a dislike for Slytherins, not until second year at Hogwarts during defense against the dark arts class. A few Slytherins decided it would be hilarious in their twisted minds to perform a crucio curse on a poor little spider, while the professor left the class for a bit. They said they were demonstrating how the curse was made special just for muggle borns, and they intended to use it if they got in their way. It traumatized Mark who was a half blood himself but it was worse for Jaemin since he was a muggleborn.

He barely spoke and ate for several weeks which was so unlike of him. Mark couldn’t bear to see his best friend be so miserable because of a bunch of pathetic assholes who probably couldn’t even channel a patronus if they wished, make his best friend feel like him being a muggle born was bad. Mark decided to use a transfiguration spell and turn two of the Slytherins, of course primarily out of reflex (as he told his professors when he got in trouble) into frogs in front of everyone in the great hall during breakfast which ultimately got him 5 weeks of detention cleaning potion pots and laughs and thumbs up from the other house tables, but the bright side was they learned to never mess with his friends again.

 

It was time for Donghyuck to leave. He put away the board game. Mark yawned, he noticed it was getting pretty dark. “Are you coming back tomorrow Donghyuck?” Mark said, uncertainly, the latter smiled to himself as he was gathering his things. “You miss me already Narcissus? that’s so cute!” Mark huffed as he crossed his arms, “Don’t get ahead of yourself tangerine!” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to come up with better nicknames because I’ve heard that at least a million times my whole life,” a small wave of guilt suddenly came over mark, he nervously coughed to get his attention, “I actually think your hair is very pretty and I can’t think of anybody it would suit better.” mark quickly looked down to his hands, heat erupting on his face. “god that was so embarrassing can you obliviate me?” Donghyuck started giggling, “I think you’re pretty—pretty cool actually, ill see you tomorrow?” Mark gathered the courage left in him to look up at the boy, who was giving him a genuine smile. Matk nodded, “goodnight Donghyuck!”

 

“Goodnight Mark.” And just as he left Mark realized he said his name for the first time, and it sounded amazing. He made a mental note to call him by his name from now on.

 

 

Madam Pomfrey wanted to get poor Mark back on his feet as soon as possible and get the poor boy some decent sun. It’s been days since Mark had some good vitamin d. Mark heard the door squeak and saw no other than Donghyuck walking in, his bright smile matching his bright hair. “Oh, hello Donghyuck! I’m surprised you’ve come early! What happened to classes?” Donghyuck fiddled with his bag. “I’m actually free the whole day, and decided it was best to get more hours on my free time.” he chimed, the old lady beamed. “oh how lovely! Keep up the determination and you’ll be an amazing Healer my boy!” Donghyuck was smiling widely at the praise. “thank you so much Madam, is there anything you need me to do as of now?” the boy questioned. 

“May you help Mr. Lee here get outside for a bit? Walk him around for a tad bit?” Mark and donghyuck locked eyes immediately. Mark eyes shifted down, smiling to himself. Donghyuck put his bag down and made his way to Mark’s side. “Will sure do.”

 

The two boys were now walking in the courtyard of the school grounds. The weather felt warm and breezy, perfect for being outdoors. The feeling of crisp air hitting Mark’s skin, and sunshine gleaming everywhere brought a sense of comfort in him. Everything felt good, of course not his head but Donghyuck smelled good. He smelled of firewood and a hint of vanilla, not that he was paying attention.

Mark was basically walking like an old man, tiny step after tiny step, clutching onto Donghyuck to not fall and deal with another injury. They were close. Very close. He’d hoped his face wasn’t strawberry red, but it was.

 “So why a Healer?” Mark asked, breaking the silence. Donghyuck glanced at him, a small grin planted on his face. “Well, ever since I was young I’ve always wanted to help the people around me,” Donghyuck let out a small breath as he continued, “there was someone in my family, who got severely ill and at the time we couldn’t afford a Healer. I felt so useless, that I couldn’t even do anything to help stop their pain, since then I’ve always wanted to become a Healer. Help people who need it and deserve it.” Mark pouted, he felt awful for the latter. he couldn’t imagine how he’d had felt being in that situation, Donghyuck was resilient indeed.

 “I’m sorry about the things I said before, about you being a Slytherin and not being able to be kind or thoughtful. I’ve had bad experiences with Slytherins, and that doesn’t give me the excuse to judge you on the spot like that, We might’vejust met days ago but from what I can tell, you’re a good person Donghyuck, really. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Donghyuck made them suddenly both stop in their tracks. “Thank you, that means a lot.” He was now studying the sienna of mark’s eyes, he spoke up again.

 “I don’t know why I haven the sudden urge to kiss you right now so you can slap me for it later if you want.” before Mark could even peep a word, a pair of lips landed on his own. His lips were just as soft as they looked, Mark was kind of disappointed he didn’t taste like tangerines but instead tasted better. He tasted like security and tenderness, like everything that was good in the world and that was the definition of Donghyuck. The latter pulled away, receiving a whimper from Mark, who then cupped the sides of the boy’s face.

“Do it again.”

Donghyuck stared at the boy in disbelief.

“So you don’t want to slap me?” Donghyuck asked the boy, shock written all over his face.

“I will if you don’t kiss me anytime soon now orange boy”

“your wish is my command Narcissus.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and hopefully enjoyed this 3am idea hehehehe


End file.
